This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objective of this subproject is to evaluate a new surgical strategy for the repair of lumbosacral nerve roots after cauda equina forms of spinal cord injury. The findings will guide the planning of a phase 1-2 clinical trial in humans with cauda equina injury.